Te ayudare
by SlugterraFan-DayDreamer
Summary: Trixie quiere que Eli vuelva a la Superficie para que vea a su antigua familia, de igual manera el mal a terminado. Pero Eli no los quiere dejar. Los dos se van a buscar informacion pero si encuentran todo lo que necesitaban... ¿Eli volvera a la superficie? (Mal summary pero no sabia que poner -.- Gomen)
1. Investigando

Hola! Realmente es primera vez que escribo sobre Bajoterra, yo sé, debí hacerlo hace mucho pero… tenía mi fanfic con Jack Frost y me dije "Me voy a distraer" pero vi que Crixar ha escrito millones de fanfics tras día y algunos no los ha terminado pero son fabulosos y ella sigue escribiendo (por cierto, admiro tu creatividad) y supongo que un fanfic mas de Bajoterra no hace daño. Yo ya vi el final de toda la serie Bajoterra, ya no hay peligro ya que ya no está Blakk, así que yo siempre tenía la idea de que terminara así.

PD: Se parece un poco a una película, cosa que Crixar ya sabe cuál es, por que le dije ¬¬ pero no por esos soy copiona, solo me lo imaginaba así.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 1

Bajoterra seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que sin maldad, claro. Esto afectaba a la Banda de Shane, se podían divertir ahora, tenían tiempo libre, pero para ellos, se había vuelto aburrido.

Kord veía que podía hacer con las Mecas, pero ninguna idea se le vino a la mente. Pronto buscaba recetas pasadas para sorprende a sus amigos. Eli pensó jugar videojuegos, pero ya lo había hecho muchas veces los últimos días.

- Esto se está volviendo algo aburrido.- Dijo mientras se tiraba al sofá.

- ¿Algo?- Sonó la voz de Trixie. – Yo diría mucho.

- Tienes razón.- Sonrió al decir esto.

- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?

- ¿Qué idea tienes?- El Shane sabía que su mejor amiga siempre tenía unas grandiosas ideas.

- Se que extrañas el Mundo Ardiente, deberíamos investigar como ir a ese lugar.

- Pero Trixie, yo lo tape para que nadie lo descubriera y…- El Shane había sido interrumpido por su mejor amiga.

- Lo sé. Pero es obvio que extrañas estar ahí.

- Trixie, yo estoy bien aquí con uste…

- Eso dices en estos momentos, pero más tarde, te abras arrepentido.

- Trixie, no te preocupes por mi.- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella. – Estoy bien con ustedes, súper bien.

- Eli… podrías tener la oportunidad de ver otra vez a tu madre, primos. ¿No quieres eso?

- ¿Y tú crees que no me duele? Ustedes son mi nueva familia, además, yo se que ellos están bien. Antes de venir me despedí de ellos-

- Se que somos tu nueva familia, pero eso no significa que dejes a la vieja. Acabamos con todo el mal aquí.

- Pero, cualquier mal puede aparecer de la nada.

- ¿Y? Nosotros también estaremos aquí para cuidar Bajoterra. Yo te ayudare a volver.

- ¿Pero qué tal si los otros no están de acuerdo?

- Es obvio que lo estarán, Eli.

- Tú te preocupas por si quiero ver a mi antigua familia. Entonces yo me preocupare del porque no vas con tu familia.

- Mi familia no le gusta que sea lanzadora, ni camarógrafa. Ellos quieren que siga sus pasos, ser 'La Damisela en Peligro'.

- Oh…

- Además Eli, no pierdes nada en investigar sobre el descenso.

- Esta bien. Pero solo ha investigar.

Los dos chicos fueron al garaje por su mecas, y por supuesto, ahí estaba Kord. Al verlos, no dudo en preguntar el porqué se encontraba ahí.

- Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Solo daremos un paseo.

- ¿Un paseo para qué?

- Amigo, solo iremos a asegurarnos de que todo esté bien en las cavernas.

- Eli, no es por ser tan malo pero… mientes muy mal.

- Kord, solo investigaremos algo. Por favor, déjanos tranquilos. Regresaremos no tan tarde ni temprano.- Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras se subía a su meca. A esto Kord los dejo en paz. Ya iba un poco lejos del refugio. – Eso estuvo cerca.

- ¿Por qué no deben saber de esto?

- Porque los vamos a sorprender.

- No me gusta guardar secretos.

- Les dijimos la verdad, vamos a investigar.

- Si es cierto.

Sin olvidar a las babosas, Burpy estaba sorprendido al ver que la chica estaba ayudando a su dueño. Como estaba en el hombro de Eli y sentía todo el viento en su cara, se fue a la mochilita que Eli tenía. Ahí, se encontraban todas las babosas, como siempre, ejercitándose. Burpy solo se recostó para relajarse. No todas las babosas estaban ejercitando, por ejemplo, Joules, Tejedora y sueño jugaban. Joules al ver Burpy recostado, lo invito a jugar, pero Burpy quiso relajarse. Joules entendió esto y siguió jugando con sus amigas. Estas no se aburrían por completo. Su energía era eterna, era raro que no quisieran jugar o hacer una actividad extraordinaria.

Eli y Trixie pensaron ir primero a la Caverna Callada, donde se encontraba Garfio Rojo, tal vez el sabía algo. Al final, llegaron, la gente ya salía más a la calle pero seguían siendo callados por las babosas granada, las cuales amaba Kord. Al llegar donde Garfio Rojo, no les extraño verlo con mal humor.

- ¡Y ustedes! ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!? ¡No creo que sus lanzadoras estén mal!

- Y no lo están Garfio Rojo, lo que venimos a pedirle es algo diferente sobre las lanzadoras.- Dijo Eli, mientras entraba a la casa (o refugio)

- Lo que le venimos a pedir se trata del Mundo Ardiente.- Dijo la chica mientras seguía a su mejor amigo.

- ¿¡Mundo Ardiente!? ¿¡Para que quieren saber sobre eso!?- Dijo tratando de no escupir su bebida que tenía en las manos.

- Solo queremos saber si alguien puede ir ahí. Si mi padre le hablo de eso.

- Eso mejor se lo deberías decir al Clan Sombra.

- ¡Gracias Garfio Rojo!- Dijo Eli mientras se marchaba.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde el Clan Sombra?

- Si, así es Trixie.

Ellos se dirigieron a la Caverna del Clan Sombra (la que sale en el episodio 1). Al llegar, Eli se puso el Sombra-ductor.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gustado, si no, lo eliminare. Tal vez pueda actualizarlo pronto. Digo tal vez porque es temporada navideña y hay que estar con la familia y también tengo mi fanfic con Jack, que tal vez ustedes pueden leerlo. Etto… ¿pueden dejar reviews? Si no adivinaron la película no se preocupen, no la hice parecida en este cap. Yo se que esta algo corto pero yo no soy muy expresiva escribiendo. Recuerden que es mi primera historia de bajoterra así que, no sean tan malitos.

Saludos a mi amiga Elixie Fan y a Crixar! Ustedes… me ayudan. Y no puede faltar Jen, que a saber que me le paso pero espero que este bien!

Bye-bye!


	2. Y aun lo piensa

Sup!? Gracias por el apoyo con esta historia, realmente solo lo iba a intentar y a ver qué pasaba, siempre pensé que mis historias eran malas pero ya veo que no deje de pensar eso al ver cómo iban mis historias y los reviews que dejaban. Mi hermana me metía en la cabeza que alguien iba a poner un mal comentario, cosa que no le hice caso. Al publicar mis historias (que solo son 2) ningún comentario malo me habían dejado. Al parecer, se había equivocado. Y bueno, hoy si estoy escuchando música así que aquí viene la inspiración. Si no adivinaron la película, no se preocupen, ya la adivinaran. Por cierto, en este capítulo invente un personaje…

PD: Solo pensé que sería lindo como termino una película que he visto un montón de veces, y por eso no soy una copiona, ¡solo me lo imaginaba así!

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 2

Al ponerse el sombra-ductor, todo el clan sombra llego. El líder de todos ellos se puso al frente como siempre, el miro hacia los lados y luego miro detenidamente al Shane.

_- Eli Shane. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Necesito su ayuda.

_- ¿Sobre el doble fusión?_

- No, no sobre eso. Lo que necesito es saber si mi papa les hablo de la Superficie.

_- Hablas del Mundo Ardiente._

- Si, exacto. De hecho, es lo mismo.

_- Creo que si nos menciono algo._

- ¿Les menciono como regresar haya?

_- Claro que sí. Pero hay un problema._

- ¿Cuál?

_- Tú destruiste un camino._

- Si lo sé… espere. ¿Acaso dijo 'un camino'?

_- Por supuesto, el descenso. Pero ya veremos si puedes ir._

- Es decir… ¿Qué hay otro camino?

_- Por supuesto que sí. Solo que es sumamente peligroso._

- ¿Ah sí?

_- Si, ese es el problema más minúsculo. _

- **Genial.**

- Ese lugar está controlado por…

- ¿Por?

- … Por los trolles y…

- Eso es fácil. Solo le diremos a mi amigo, Kord, que nos ayude. Además, los trolles son amigables.

- Lo sé… pero ellos no son los únicos que viven en esa Caverna.

- ¿Quién mas vive ahí?

- La princesa Spencer (Spencer también es un nombre de chica)

- ¿Spencer?

- La única lanzadora que es princesa.

- ¿Qué hay del Rey de las Lanzadoras y Pronto?

- Ellos son reyes y lanzadores, no princesa y lanzadora.

- ¿Y que la hace tan especial?

- Es ruda y es la lanzadora más pequeña que hay en toda Bajoterra.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- 13 años.

- ¿Cuál es la caverna?

- Caverna Amigable.

- Que irónico. Gracias Clan Sombra.

- De nada Eli Shane. Que tengas muy buena suerte en tu viaje.- Al terminar de hablar con el Clan Sombra, los dos lanzadores se fueron de vuelta a su refugio.

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto la chica pelirroja a su amigo.

- Debes avisarle a Kord y a Pronto. Especialmente a Kord.

- ¿Y eso?

- Iremos a una caverna llena de trolles. La única humana es una princesa –lanzadora ruda.

- ¿En serio? Esto se vuelve más emocionante. Al menos podre grabar todo eso.

- Si. Tal vez será divertido volver.

- ¿Vas a volver?

- Solo lo estoy pensando. Yo realmente no los quiero dejar.

- Eli, ve a al Mundo Ardiente aun que sea un rato. Debes ver a tu antigua familia.

- Trix, eso me lo has dicho un montón de veces.

- Si, te lo he dicho un montón de veces pero es porque quiero que estés feliz.

- Yo ya soy feliz con ustedes, mi nueva familia. Además, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

- Somos una Banda, Eli. Nos preocupamos por el otro siempre.

- Si, tienes razón.

Los dos lanzadores llegaron al refugio, ahí se encontraba Pronto con unas grandes manchas de todo tipo de comida y partes de frutas, como la piña. Kord, el simplemente estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Kord, amigo. ¿Estas bien?

- Solo estoy en un estado de aburrimiento. No hay nada que hacer, nada.

- Bueno, tal vez lo que Eli te va a decir, te alegre el día.- Dijo Trixie tratando de animarlo.

- Esta bien. Pero solo porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

- Llamare a Pronto.- Murmullo Trixie antes de que saliera corriendo donde se encontraba el topoide. Ya estaban reunidos todos.

- Bien, lo primero que les quiero decir es que estoy pensando en ir a la Superficie.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Kord! ¡El tiene derecho de ver a su antigua familia!

- Ok… cálmate Trixie. Ya entendí.

- Como decía, fuimos a buscar al Clan Sombra con información y la conseguimos. Tenemos que ir a la Caverna Amigable.

- ¿¡La Caverna Amigable!?- Dijo casi gritando el troll.

- Si, esa Caverna.

- De ahí vengo.

- **No me digas. **Como decía, debemos hablar con la princesa-lanzadora ruda para que nos diga el camino para ir a la Superficie.

- Entonces… ¿Te iras de Bajoterra?

- Solo lo estoy pensando.

- Amigo, tienes que ir, debes ir a ver a tu antigua familia. Todos te apoyamos.- Dijo Kord mientras asentía igual que el topoide.

- Ves, te dije que no estarían molestos. Debes ir, Eli. Debes ir.- Dijo la lanzadora pelirroja poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli.

- Bien… me iré de aquí. Pero no para siempre. Solo me iré unos meses.

- No es que no te queramos pero debes mantenerte ahí más de un mes. Has pasado un año lejos de ellos, de hecho, más de un año.

- Pero, no los quiero dejar.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, Eli. Nosotros estaremos bien aquí, en Bajoterra.

- Bien… pero ustedes me acompañaran a esa Caverna.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Este Eli no se quiere desprender de sus amigos y de Trixie… Bien hasta aquí les dejo, ustedes saben que yo escribo muy poco pero muy poquito. Pero no los quiero hacer dormir. Creo que en el siguiente capítulo aparece Spencer y su fea historia :'( es algo triste… pero no para hacer llorar. Por cierto, a los lectores, por favor, no se metan en historias que no les va a gustar para poner un mal comentario. Si no te gusta que Eli y Trixie estén juntos deja de leer historias que tengan que ver con ellos. Por cierto, me traume con un summary, el fanfic era con Blakk, Nachos e Eli. (Con Eli no tiene nada de extraño pero con los otros dos) y en ese mismo fanfic era BillyxTrixie y KordxDana ¿se imaginan eso?

Eso es todo y tampoco puse la película en este capítulo, yo creo que hasta más adelante van a saber.

Bye-Bye! :3


	3. La Caverna Amigable

Sé que me odian por atrasarme con este fic y si leyeron mi otro fic es obvio que me odian el doble. Hoy si mi personaje inventado hace una aparición en este cap. y creo que en el siguiente, mejor no me les adelanta. Por cierto creo que lo hare corto, yo no lo hago tan largo como si fuera más de 75K de palabras y si, existe uno, pero no de esta serie si no de otra así que los dejo leyendo y tampoco puse la película en el capitulo pasado, la voy a poner casi al final y me estoy dando cuenta que no puedo hacer una historia sin un personaje que no invente. (No me miren así ¬¬)

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA **como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 3

- No hay problema, hace mucho que no veo de mi especie.

- ¿Y qué hay de Grettel? (Se escribe así, ¿verdad? Si no es así me lo ponen en los reviews. Gracias)- Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Me refiero a mi caverna. Solo vámonos de aquí, y no me mires así Eli.

- Esta bien, está bien, tranquilo amigo.- Dijo el peliazul mientras avanzaba hacia la cochera, el noto que ninguno de la Banda lo seguía.- Y… ¿no van a venir?

- Por supuesto.

- Yo ya llevo mi cámara.

- Yo los voy a guiar hacia la Caverna Amigable.

- Bien, entonces... ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Dijo el Shane dándoles paso, el troll y el topoide caminaron hacia la cochera pero Trixie se quedo en frente de Eli.

- Que bueno que lo estés pensando.

- No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por mí, Trix.

- Eli, solo quiero que seas feliz.- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla, al terminar de decir estas palabras, ella se dirigió donde estaba su meca. El se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella quiere que sea feliz? ¿Acaso a ella le importaba mucho él? Eso no lo creía, siempre pensó que le gustaba Mario Bravado.

Toda la Banda se subió a sus respectivas mecas, el topoide iba de primero, Kord, solo quería dejar a los dos chicos solos, el siempre supo que uno de ellos le importaba demasiado el otro, además, no hace daño molestar a la gente. Eli iba a la par de Trixie, la cual no había notado que su amigo la estaba mirando hasta que miro al lado izquierdo, donde él se encontraba.

- Eli… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?

- No, por nada Trix. Solo… Estaba viendo las babosas que viven ahí.- Dijo señalando al lado derecho, ahí se encontraba un pequeño campo de babosas fandango estaban.

- Esas babosas me acaban de acordar cuando Blakk quería quitarle la vida a una de las Cavernas.

- Si, es cierto…

- Si logramos que vuelvas al Mundo Ardiente, el único misterio que quedara será lo que dijo Burpy ese dia.5- Si, es cierto…

- Si logramos que vuelvas al Mundo Ardiente, el único misterio que quedara será lo que dijo Burpy ese día.

- Si, es cierto…

- Eli, ¿Qué te pasa? Me has dicho "Si, es cierto" por más de 3 veces.

- De hecho, solo dos veces te lo he dicho.

- Aun así… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Solo, no quiero volver a la Superficie.- Eso en una parte era verdad y en la otra no, el estaba pensando en el momento que Trixie le dijo que quería que él fuera feliz, y cuando le había tocado la mejilla.

- Oigan, chicos. Ya llegamos a la Caverna Amigable.- Dijo el topoide. Todos los trolles que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron al ver a Kord y a la Banda de Shane.

- ¡Wow! ¡Cuantos trolles!- Exclamo el Shane.

- Grabare esto.- Dijo la camarógrafa mientras sacaba su cámara y la encendía.

- ¿Y donde exactamente encontraremos a la tal princesa?

- Aquí.- Dijo una chica más pequeña que Trixie.

- ¡Spencer!- Grito el trol todo emocionado.

- Kord.- Dijo desanimada la pelinegro.

- ¿La conoces?- Pregunto el topoide.

- Obviamente que sí. La conocí cuando tenía como 4 años, cuando sucedió el incidente.

- Oh, Kord. Solo cuéntalo, ya no me da pena ni tristeza hablar de eso.

- Mejor cuéntalo tú.

- Lo resumiré. Mis padres murieron, fin.- Dijo la chica ya harta de decir esa historia.

- Guau, si lo dices con tranquilidad.- Dijo el chico peliazul muy impresionado igual que la chica pelirroja.

- Síganme, y me cuentan porque están aquí.- Todos siguieron a la chica, la cual los llevo a un refugio. - Este es mi hogar. Ahora… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que están aquí?

- Veras, yo estoy pensando en ir a la Superficie pero destruí el descenso.

- Aja…- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba un vaso lleno de una bebida tipo arco iris.

- El Clan Sombra me dijo que solo tú conoces el otro camino que da hacia la Superficie.

- Así es. ¿Sabes por qué el Clan Sombra me reconoce?

- No.

- Aprendí a disparar al siguiente día del que mis padres murieron gracias a Will Shane, el siempre me visitaba desde aquel día, me visitaba a diario. Llego un día que el ya no llego, al principio pensé que tuvo una inconveniencia así que espere al siguiente día, tampoco llego, paso una semana y yo con las mismas esperanzas, pero mejor me aleje de mi Caverna natal, llegue a esta Caverna y todos los trolles me recibieron con abrazos, Kord fue el primero en dármelo, los trolles me aceptaron como si fuera su familia y para hacerme feliz me nombraran su princesa. Note que ellos también conocían a Will Shane y les pregunte sobre él, la respuesta fue la misma que recibí de mis padres. Hace como 5 años descubrí el "Ascenso". El que tu destruiste fue el "Descenso" donde solo pueden bajar. Si eliges ir al bendito Mundo Ardiente, no hay vuelta atrás…- Dijo, terminando con una sonrisa malvada.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Y ese fue todo el Capitulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque hasta la otra semana publicare el otro junto a mi otro fanfic, si pueden, léanlo . Verán, no tenía la idea de subir uno pero comí Mc Donald's y tengo mi iPad, además el miércoles vi una película súper depre que se llama "The perks of being a wallflower" empecé a llorar en el principio. Bueno, los dejo con ansias del nuevo cap. Por cierto, Spencer no usa vestido, aun que sea una princesa.

Bye-bye.


	4. Explicando

¿Me extrañaron? Adivino que no, los últimos días no he tenido mucha inspiración y si la tengo es para una nueva historia, cosa que no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Se acuerdan de la película que les conté en el capitulo anterior? La acabo de ver y bueno, siento que soy masoquista, no pregunten. La inspiración se me está yendo, más rápido que Flash, si, el súper héroe, me asombra que este escribiendo hasta hora, se siente extraño dejar a la gente colgado. La mayoría del tiempo ya no estoy pensando en las historias, más bien en que una de mis mejores amigas se va de viaje hoy y se enfermo el lunes, otra que es algo personal, y también en las clases de ingles, que al fin terminaron, así me da un poco de más tiempo. Estos últimos días no he puesto música y tengo el iPad a la par, algo malo me está pensando y no me agrada en lo absoluto. Si no sube el próximo capítulo muy pronto y no dejo ningún review es porque algo me está pasando, algo muy feo.

Antes que la lean solo le quiero decir algo a unos lectores…

Para lobita: No te entendí mucho. Soy mala leyendo cosas con mala escritura como: Olä k AzE?

Para ideas para fics: Tu idea está algo creativa y muy buena pero lastimosamente ya tengo todo y no me quiero confundir Tal vez te podrías hacer un usuario y escribir esa idea.

Bien, ya no los molesto, se que hago un poco estorbo hablando.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA **como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 4

- Mira, princesa…- El Shane quería ser algo cortés con Spencer, pero al parecer no lo lograba.

- No me llames princesa, reina, alteza o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la realeza. Simplemente llámame Spencer.

- Esta bien… se cómo te sientes, mi padre murió y mi mama también, solo que ella murió después de que cumpliera 2 años, se que es horrible…

- Shane, deja de estar consolando a gente si no te has consolado a ti mismo.

- Spencer, solo dinos como Eli tiene que ir hacia al Mundo Ardiente.- Dijo la pelirroja.

- Se los repetiré, al parecer no escuchan muy bien.- Murmullo la última parte. – Tu, Eli, destruiste el "Descenso". Ahí solo bajas desde el Mundo Ardiente hacia Bajoterra, mientras que en estos últimos años, yo descubrí algo como el "Descenso" solo que este, no te lleva a Bajoterra, te lleva de vuelta al Mundo Ardiente.

- ¿Y esto en que nos ayuda?- Dijo el topoide algo confundido.

- Solo déjame terminar. Te puedo mostrar el camino hacia el "Ascenso", que es así como lo llame. Tú podrás volver con los que vivías…

- Con mis tíos.

- Si, con ellos. Y serás feliz con tu antigua familia.

- Muy bien…

- Solo que hay un gran problema.

- Oh rayos…

- Ya que tú, el peliazul inteligente, destruyo el "Descenso" no podrás volver a Bajoterra. ¿Lo entendiste o te tengo que hacer unos dibujitos?

- Es decir, que no los volveré a ver, chicos.

- Amigo, nosotros estaremos bien, cuidaremos a Bajoterra siempre, tú debes ir.- Dijo el troll poniendo su enorme mano en el hombro del peliazul.

- Pero… los voy a extrañar, ustedes ya son parte de mi familia.

- Lastima que Kord es un troll y Ponto un topoide, si fueran humanos los pudieras llevar. Pero al menos podrás llevar a tu novia.- Dijo la pelinegro mientras se sacaba suciedad en sus uñas.

- Ella no es mi novia…

- ¿¡En serio!? Ni tú te lo crees.

- Pero es cierto, ella no es mi novia.

- Pero algún día lo será. Sé que lo deseas mucho.

- No, Eli nunca desearía eso además, nosotros somos más amigos que otra cosa.- Dijo la camarógrafa.

- Eso crees tú, futura novia de Eli.

- Bien, bien. No cambiemos de tema, volvamos con el "Ascenso".

- Esta bien, diríjanse hacia aquel camino rojo.

- ¿Por qué rojo?- Pregunto el topoide.

- Para que no me perdiera, no quiero estar como Hanzel y Grettel.

- Espera… ese cuento es de la Superficie.

- Lo sé, mi abuela era de ahí. Si preguntan por ella, ella ya murió.

- Ok… sigamos en el camino rojo.- Todos se dirigían hacia el camino rojo que los llevaría al "Ascenso". Spencer estaba atrás de todos ellos por una cierta y divertida razón.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Lo sé, lo sé. Esta muy cortó pero no tengo muchas ganas de escribir y mi perrita Cleo se subió al escritorio y no me deja ver lo que escribo. Oh… esperen… se acaba de acostar así que ya puedo ver lo que escribo. Bien solo quiero decir algo, no es para ofender ni para hacer insultar a la gente solo es mi opinión.

A los escritores de Fanfiction, ustedes tienen una muy buena inspiración y creatividad y eso admiro de ustedes pero lo único que me molesta de algunos es que hagan historias que agreguen a escritores. No me molesta ni me da envidia porque sé que algunos son por admiración, solo que no quiero que hagan sentir mal a los otros escritores, no solo a mi me hacen sentir mal, si no a otros que tal vez hayan hecho mayores cosas para lograr hacer una historia hermosa y ni siquiera lo tomen en cuenta. Si tú hiciste algo así no es para sentirte mal, está bien, se que lo haces por amistad o admiración pero piensa en los otros. Yo por eso, no pongo escritores de mas aparte de mí, lo único es dedicarles así como Akyra lo hace con Jen. Gracias.

Bien hasta aquí los dejos y si preguntan por mi otra historia Frozen Pumpkin, creo que mañana o el fin de semana. Felices fiestas.


	5. El camino Rojo

¡Hola! He vuelto, me baje un App de documentos entonces sera un poco rapido y tal vez asi mi perrita no me tapa. Me molesta un poco. Al fin puedo escribir acostada, que bien se siente. Bien, repito, al parecer no puedo hacer una historia sin alguien inventado y en eso debo mejorar, esta historia sera de menos de 10 capitulos asi que espero que lo disfruten. Yo no hago fanfics con muchas palabras, la verdad, pero tratare de hacerla un poquito larguita. Lo malo de este App es que no me enseña cuantas palabras estoy escribiendo asi que tal vez este algo cortito :)

Mi perrita se puso a la par mia es algo extraño... acaba de roncar O.O y bueno... me ha llegado la inspiracion (escrito el 20 de diciembre de 2013) mas que estoy viendo Bajoterra :3 Estan dando cuando Trixie se preocupa por Eli por la Enigma. Aww! Es el episodio donde hay mas momentos Elixie's ¿Saben que me dijo una de mis mejores amigas? Hay juguetes de bajoterra! *grita muy fuerte* las pistolas y figuras de accion. ¡Quiero a Trixie! Envidio a su sobrinito... ¡tiene a todos! Hasta Twist. ¿¡Se imaginan eso!? Seria feliz con eso... podria morir en paz... lo malo es que solo lo venden en San Francisco... y no creo que vaya a viajar solo por conseguir ese preciado juguete.

Bien ya no los aburro, los dejo leyendo mi historia que me esta quedando fea y que me deja sin vida social.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 5

- ¿No deberias ir adelante, Spencer?- Le pregunto Eli a nuestra princesa pelinegro.

- Lo se pero el problema es que debo atar mis cintas.- La princesa Spencer (Trixie acaba de salvar a su futuro novio en el episodio) no usaba vestido, nunca lo hacia, ella los odiaba, siempre usaba unos tenis tipo olestar. Le gustaba mas gobernar comoda que gobernar con cosas que odiaba. Ella apenas tenia 13, no debia usar tacones ni nada parecido. Ella vio a Kord cerca de ella, ademas, ninguna de sus cintas estaba desamarrada. - ¡Oye, Kord! ¿En verdad no son novios?

- No, pero todos saben que entre Eli y Trixie hay algo pero ellos no lo admiten, especialmente Eli.

- ¿Quieres hacerles una pequeña broma?

- Extrañaba hacerla con mi pequeña hermana.- La verdad es que Kord y Spencer siempre se han tomado como hermanos y desde que ella llego han hecho bromas pero solo para divertirse, eso es lo que los unia, las bromas.

- Bien, mira esto.- Spencer se dirigia atras de Trixie, la cual estaba atras de Eli. (Despues de Bajoterra daran una pelicula donde el protagonista en la vida real se llama Eli) Spencer grito el nombre de Eli tratando de sonar un poco a Trixie, Eli volteo a ver donde se encontraba ella, al instante Spencer empujo a Trixie hacia Eli, la cual cayo encima de el. Eli al verla en frente de el se sonrojo, cosa que ella no le dio importancia, ella siempre penso que ellos solo eran amigos, bueno, casi. (Son las 00:20, hace 3 horas que deje esto, ¿se imaginan que hice? Me rompi la uña, esta rota hasta el medio.) Al ver que estaba tan cerca de Eli, lo primero que hizo fue separarse de el, muy apenada. Lo segundo fue voltear a ver quien habia estado atras de ella cuando cayo encima del chico peliazul. La respuesta era la chica pelinegro, la cual estaba silbando mientras veia a otro lado.

- ¡Spencer!- Grito furiosa.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya termino tu momento magico con tu novio?

- El no es mi novio.- Es lo unico que nego, pues no nego su momento magico con el famoso Shane. - Ademas debes guiarnos. Debes ir adelante.

- Como sea.- Empezo a caminar hacia adelante de todos, primero paso a la par de Trixie, la cual estaba enfurecida con ella, cosa que no le dio importancia. Segundo a la par de Eli. - Ten mucho cuidado Shane.- Murmullo solo para que el Shane la escuchara. Tercero con Pronto. - Quitate, topoide.- Por alguna razon, Spencer odia mucho al topoide. - Siganme, ya casi llegamos.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

- ¿En verdad quieren saber?

- ¿Es demasiado?- Ella asintio. - ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

- Si tu lo dices.

De la tarde pasaron a la noche y eso que aun les faltaba.

- Entonces... ¿Quieren seguir?

- No, gracias.

- ¡Por favor no!

- No, ya no.

- Debemos descansar...- Toda la Banda estaba exhausta.

- Esta bien... debemos acampar.- Ofrecio la princesa.

- Que bien... ¿Quien trajo los malvadiscos?- Todos voltearon ver al topoide, lo unico que podian comer eran cosas enlatadas que la princesa guardaba en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Por que guardas comida enlatada en tus bolsillos?- Pregunto el Shane.

- Desde que aprendi a lanzar, he explorado toda la caverna. Creo que esta es la Caverna mas grande de todo Bajoterra. Oigan... ¿Jugamos algo?

- Mmm... ya es de noche y el unico juego que podemos jugar es un juego de la Superficie.- Dijo el Shane peliazul.

- ¿Cual es?

- Se llama 'Verdad o Consecuencia' se trata que una persona elige a otra y le pregunta '¿Verdad o Consecuencia?' si elige verdad le pregunta algo vergonzoso si es consecuencia lo reta algo que sea penoso.

- Suena interesante... ¡Comencemos!- Dijo la princesa Spencer algo emocionada.

- ¿Quien va primero? Puedo yo.- Dijo la dulce Trixie.

- Claro.- Sonrio el Shane.

- Bien, elijo a... Spencer.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Spencer. - ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

- Verdad.

- ¿En verdad no te molesta esto?

- La verdad no... es primera vez que alguien se interesa en esto. La mayoria que quiere ir al Mundo Ardiente piensa que se debe ir por el "Descenso". Bien me toca... elijo a... Kord.

- Genial...- Dijo sarcasticamente, sabia que su pequeña hermana le haria algo feo.

- ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

- Mmm... ¿no hay tercera opcion?

- Tal vez pero en esta no. Debes elegir.

- Consecuencia.

- Genial.- Dijo mientras frotaba sus manos con una sonrisa malvadamente. - Debes hacer... ¡el baile del troll!

- ¡Oh no! ¡El baile del troll no!

- ¿Cual es, amigo? Nunca habia escuchado sobre ese baile.- Pregunto Eli.

- Por algo odio el jazz suave. Spencer... no tenemos musica asi que no lo podre hacer.

- ¿Y si hago el sonidito?

- Genial...

- Lala lala lalalala...- Y al final bailo el troll... en eso todos se rieron. Asi pasaron toda la noche hasta que se cansaron y se fueran a dormir. Las dos chicas durmieron al otro lado de la fogata. Eli seguia despierto al igual que su amigo el troll.

- Hey... ¡Kord! ¿Sigues despierto?- Susurro para que nadie se despertara.

- ¿Que quieres, Eli?

- ¿Crees que todos saben que me gusta Trixie?

- Por supuesto que no.- Al oír esto suspiro aliviado el Shane. - Ya lo se... eres predecible.

- ¡Cállate!

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Hasta ahí lo dejo... la verdad se me fue la inspiración... solo quiero decir que el mensaje que puse en el capitulo anterior no era para ofender ni nada solamente es mi forma de pensar. Gracias a los que me apoyan y me toman en cuenta en la familia de los escritores de Bajoterra ya que a la mayoría les caigo mal y no me toman en cuenta, ni siquiera ven mi historia o perfil o mi review de sus historias. La mayoría de escritores de Bajoterra en **ESPAÑOL** les caigo mal y son pesados conmigo... un escritor me dijo que no tenia talento y que no pertenecía aquí y que no me debería llamar 'SlugterraFan' por que no lo soy. Y se que soy ruda y fuerte pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos... esa es la razón por la que quería cambiar mi nombre a 'DayDreamer' y hasta consulte. Se que va a haber gente que no le caeré bien pero hasta en Twitter y Ask sufro de bullying. Si creen que se lo he dicho a alguien pues no. Se que no soy tan buena escritora como J.K Rowling o Rick Riordan pero al menos quiero intentar el hobby de escribir. Y si se preguntan si Spencer soy yo o una escritora de aquí, pues se equivocan. Yo trato de poner a un escritor de Fanfiction para no sentir mal a todos los escritores... ni siquiera yo me agrego a una de mis historias, por que siento que no me servirá de nada agregarme. Y esto no solo se los digo solo por mi, si no por otros escritores también. (Me refiero al bullying) Y mejor me callo por que se que nadie quiere escuchar de mi y si piensan que soy penosa o algo parecido pues se equivocan, solo déjenme de criticar si ni siquiera han visto mi cara. Espero subir otro capitulo pronto ya que voy con mis primos y voy a la playa y no voy a tener internet. Pero tratare de escribir.

Bye~bye


	6. Los sueños

Hola a todos... No estoy tan emocionada... Ahorita estoy escribiendo en el carro de mi padre, en mi escondite. Gracias a los que me apoyaron y me toman como su familia, es algo bonito. Hubo un momento donde estube enojada ya que yo subi esta historia el 8 de diciembre si no me equivoco y hay una chica que subio su historia una semana despues y hasta una escritora que admiro le dijo en su historia bienvenida a la familia y todo y a mi apenas me dejo un review. Mas que esa escritora nueva lleva como el mismo numero de capitulos que yo y tiene como 40 reviews y yo apenas tengo menos de 20... No tengo internet estoy en una carretera voy donde mis primos :) asi que no puedo ver cuantos reviews tengo (lo veria en mi celular pero se me descargaria rapido y necesito que sobreviva) en fin... simplemente estoy enojada ya que no le importo a la gente y blah blah. Se que no soy nueva ya que tengo una historia con Jack Frost pero soy nueva en lo de Bajoterra y ya me odian un monton de escritores de Bajoterra... Por Dios estoy repitiendo lo que en el capitulo anterior. Ya me dieron ganas de borrar la historia pero no lo hare por los que la leen, por que al menos se que me quieren y me toman como una de la familia.

Asi los dejo, comiencen a leer. Espero que les este gustando. Por cierto... Estaba leyendo que las personas que tienen ojos azules ven mejor en la oscuridad.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 6

Kord escucho algo, como ramas quebrandose, arbustos que se sacudian.

- ¡Eli!- Murmullo fuerte muy asustado. - ¡Eli! ¡Eli!

- ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que?

- ¿¡Escuchaste eso!?

- Si, Kord, lo escuche.

- ¿¡Que crees que haya sido!?

- No lo se... ire a investigar.

- Ten cuidado, o no podras declararte a Trixie.

- Muerete.- Dijo mientras se levanda del lugar donde estaba acostado. Kord se hecho a reir muy silenciosamente. Eli podia ver perfectamente todo lo que los rodeaba. - ¿Quien esta ahi?- Amenazo.

- ¿Eli Shane? ¡Eres tu!- Salio una señora entre 40 y 50.

- ¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted y como me conoce?- Lo que mas le extraño a Eli era de que ella no era un troll, ella era una humana al igual que el.

- ¡Dame tu mano! Lo siento por tu padre. El era un hombre muy valiente y te apuesto que tu lo seras.

- Le voy a volver a preguntar. ¿Quien es usted?

- ¡Oh claro! Yo soy Fionna, la mejor adivina en todo Bajoterra.- La mujer sonaba como Pronto pero no podia ser una pariente ya que era una humana y no un topoide.

- ¿Que hace aqui?

- Deja de coquetearme muchachito, eso no se hace. Mi bola de cristal me dijo que Spencer y unos amigos iban a estar aqui, asi que decidi visitarlos.

- ¿Y no penso en que podia despertar a alguien? ¡Mis amigos estan durmiendo!

- Lo se, Shane. Por eso decidi en visitarlos en los sueños de ustedes.

- ¿Ah?

- Tu tambien estas dormido, este es un sueño.

- ¿Estoy soñando con una mujer de 50 años?

- No estoy tan vieja. Bueno, me toca ir donde la dulce Trixie Sting. Hasta mañana.- Y al terminar de decir la oracion desaparecio, pero Eli seguia en el sueño.

- ¿Hola? ¿No me dira nada de mi futuro? ¿Que rayos hago?- Eli se quedo pensando en su sueño. La señora como dijo fue al sueño de Trixie.

- ¿Hola?- Dijo la lanzadora pelirroja.

- ¡Tu eres la famosa Trixie! Mi bola de cristal me dijo que eres buena jugadora en los videojuegos.

- Si, muchos me lo dicen.

- ¿Quieres que lea tu mano?

- Claro. Solo dejeme quitarme este guante.

- Linda, estas en un sueño, con solo pensarlo tu mano no tendra un accesorio.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Es en serio?

- Si, ahora solo piensalo.

- Bien...- Trixie lo penso y su mano estaba sin ningun accesorio. - Guau, es algo asombrante esta cosa de los suenos.

- Lo se. Bueno me voy donde el topoide.

- Pero no ha leido mi mano.

- Ya sabes mucho, señorita Sting.- Y la señora desaparecio, otra vez.

- Bueno... Puedo imaginar un 3BS.- Ahora la señora se encontraba con el topoide.

- Pronto. ¿Quieres que lea tu mano?

- No.

- ¿Por que?

- No me dijo El Magnifico Pronto. No confio en extraños y... Solo eso.

- Bien, solo dire que la mala suerte vendra sobre ti.

- Claro. El Magnifico Pronto...

- ¡Callate topoide! Ahora me ire a otro sueño.

- ¿Al de quien?

- ¡No seas metiche! Eso es confidencial.- Al sueño donde iba a ir la señora era el de Kord.

- ¡Kord! ¡Grandulon! Soy Fionna. Es un gusto conocerte.

- Disculpe... no la conozco.

- ¡Pero yo a ti si! ¿Quieres que lea tu mano?

- Mmm... ¿Para que?

- Para saber un poco mas de tu futuro, o esperaras al llegar donde yo vivo.

- Solo leamela y ya.

- Bien, dame tu mano.- El troll se la dio. - Tienes una mano muy grande, hay muchas cosas guardadas aqui. Tu amas a alguien pero pocos lo saben.

- ¿Quienes lo saben?

- Tu no.- La mujer empezo a reir. - Algo muy importante pasara en tu vida.

- ¿¡Que es!? ¿¡Que es!?

- Para saberlo debes esperar. Ahora voy a otro sueño. Adios.

- ¡Espe...- La mujer ya se habia marchado a otro sueño, al sueño de la princesa pelinegra.

- ¡Spencer!

- ¡Fionna! Hace mucho que no la veo.

- Necesito que lleguen a mi casa, asi se cumplira lo que mi bola de cristal dijo.

- Esta bien... te vere mas tarde.

- Sigue en camino rojo.

- Gracias Fionna.

Cuando la mujer se marcho de los sueños, todos despertaron.

- Soñe con una anciena y no me refiero a la Maestra Invencible.- Dijo el Shane mientras sobaba su cabeza.

- Yo soñe con un 3BS.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Que galan. Yo supe algo que era sobre mi.- Dijo Kord.

- A mi nadie me dijo nada.- Dijo el topoide algo molesto.

- Dejen de quejarse. Sigamos, hay algo que les quiero enseñar.- Dijo la princesa mientras se levantaba del lugar donde habia dormido.

Todos emprendieron su viaje. Seguían en el camino rojo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

La verdad lo iba a subir en Navidad pero me faltaba y en la casa de mi abuela no hay inter. También lo iba a subir ayer pero no podía entrar a mi perfil, súper raro. Al final descubrí que Spencer era en realidad yo, si... odio al topoide. Esta historia creo que es de 10 capítulos, y algo corta. En verdad les agradezco a los que me toman en la familia de escritores de Bajoterra como TRIXIL.

Espero terminar esta historia, iba a subir el siguiente capitulo pero voy a estar en la playa donde no hay señal ni internet... solo voy a escribir y voy a chatear en mi celular chafa. Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que vayan a tener un feliz Año Nuevo. Espero ver a un chico lindo en la playa.

Bye~Bye.

PD: Así estaré en año nuevo: /slugterra_fan/status/416301958669271040/photo/1

PD2: Mi perrita que me estorba no esta, estoy deprimida.


	7. Fionna y su bola de cristal

hola! No estaba planeando subir un capitulo hoy pero lo hice. Lo hare corto por que estoy mas que preocupada. Veran, en mi pais hay muchos volcanes y pocos estan activos, pues hoy, domingo 29 de diciembre de 2013, uno de los volcanes empezo a hechar humo, ese volcan esta en lugar donde toda mi familia vive, toda. Esto empezo a las 10:30 am y no es que esto me haya dado la inspiracion si no que simplemente me dio gans de escribir. En estos momentos estoy sin emociones, al saber sobre el volcan me puse a llorar, rapidamente agarre una vela, la encendi y empece a orar. La vela no se ha apagado. Segun los noticieros en twitter y en la tele, la ceniza que a lanzado el volcan a llegado un poco mas lejos del volcan, es decir, imaginence dos edificios, muy lejos, tardarian una hora en carro para llegar de un edificio hacia el otro, bien, uno de los edificios estalla y hay pedazos de vidrio volando por todo el lugar, y esos pedazos llegan hasta el otro edificio, se imaginan eso?

Si esto tiene un error simplemente diganmelo con calma sin herir mis sentimientos ya que estan al borde de la muerte, me refiero a que, estoy muy sensible por el volcan. Yo estoy como mas de dos horas lejos del volcan y realmente tengo miedo, sumamente miedo. Creo que este es el ultimo capitulo del año y bueno, los dejare leer.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 7

- Ya casi llegamos.

- ¿A donde?

- Hacia la casa de una vieja amiga.

- El magnifico Pronto quiere preguntar algo.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres, topoide? Espero que no sea sobre ir a un baño.

- ¿Cuanto nos falta?

- Como 30 minutos.

- En las mecas creo que nos hubieramos tardado en no se... 5 minutos.- Dijo la pelirroja.

- Si hubieramos ido en las mecas, no hubieramos notado cosas extrañas.

- ¿Como que?

- Ese planta.- La princesa lanzadora señalo una planta colorida, esa planta no se podia describir, llevaba muchos colores que ni siquiera un cientifico conocia.

- Spencer... ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Bajoterra? ¿A caso un chico?- Pregunto Kord tratando de molestarla, esta era su venganza por el baile del troll.

- Como si hubiera un chico que le interesen las plantas y las babosas. Todo lo exotico a nadie le gusta, solo a mi. Lo que mas me gusta de Bajoterra es... las plantas.

- He notado que no tienes ninguna babosa.- Pregunto el Shane viendo que ninguna babosa salia del bolsa de la princesa lanzadora.

- Jajaja. Si tengo pero, ella debe estar a salvo. Yo salgo mucho y algo malo le puede pasar asi que la escondo.

- En donde?

- Ya lo sabran.

Ya habian pasado 30 minutos y habian llegado al lugar donde vivía el viejo amigo de Spencer.

- Aqui es.- El lugar era una roce, una muy grande, mas grande que una mancion, tenia puertas y ventanas, cosa que era muy rara.

- Este tu viejo amigo... ¿vive aqui?- Pregunto el troll muy extrañado.

- Asi es. Tocare la puerta.- Ella toco la puerta y rapidamente se abrio y salio una persona.

- ¡USTED!- Dijo toda la Banda de Shane en unisono.

- ¡Fionna! Fionna ellos son...

- Ya los conozco Spencer, en sus sueños los visite. Pueden pasar si quieren.

- Esta bien... vengan chicos.- Todos pasaron a la casa de la señora. En la casa era igual que el refugio solo que sin el monton de cuartos.

- ¿Y Vinca?- Vinca era su babosa Vinedrill.

- Aquí esta, Spencer.- La señora se la entrego y la babosa al verla salto sobre su rostro y empezó a chillar de alegría.

- Hola Vinca. ¿Y para que querías que estuviéramos aquí?

- Mi bola de cristal quiere hablar con alguno de ustedes.

- ¿¡En serio!?

- Si, veré cual es el primero.- La mujer se dirigió hacia la bola de cristal. Vio que había unas palabras.- Mi bola de cristal dice... El.. Eli... Eli Shane. ¡Yey! ¡El Shane! Ven, siéntate aquí. Te diré lo mas importante.

- Ok...- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Aquí dice que debes tomar una muy buena y fuerte decisión. Hay dos cosas, solo una te llevara a uno de tus deseos y de alguien mas, claro. Si eliges la otra, estarás normal, pero tu sueño y el de la otra persona no se cumplirán. Muchas de las cosas que crees que son malas para algunas personas que quieren pero la verdad son buenas.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

- No lo se. Eso es todo. Veré quien es el siguiente. Perdón, la siguiente. Aquí dice Tri...Trixie... Trixie Sting. ¡Quítate de la silla! ¡Dale espacio a la señorita!

- ¡Ok! ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y Trixie lo tomaba.

- Bien... ¿Que me dirá?

- Mi bola dice que tu sueño se podrá cumplir por una gran decisión que no es la tuya.- Trixie sabia que se refería a la decisión de Eli. - Tu sueño pronto se saldrá a la luz pero nadie lo sabrá. Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Si, si lo se. ¿Eso es todo lo que la bola me dirá?

- Así es.

- Gracias.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- Bien... mi bola no dice mas nombres.

- ¡Oh rayos!- Dijo Kord algo triste con la cabeza abajo.

- Jajaja.- Spencer se hecho a reír. - Tal vez a la próxima.

- ¿Quieren Rain Bowl?

- ¿¡Que rayos es eso!?- Pregunto el topoide.

- Es una bebida, es la bebida que estaba tomando cuando les hable del incidente. Esa bebida te da sabiduría y buena suerte. Y por supuesto, es deliciosa.- Dijo Spencer con los brazos cruzados.

- Creo que debemos probarla.- Dijo el Shane.

- ¡Si!- Dijeron los otros tres de la Banda.

- Bien, Fionna, prepara 6 contando el tuyo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Resulta que el volcán hizo erupción y creo que desde este día no soy la misma. Me he trazado con mi historia Frozen Pumpkin, se me acaban las ideas. Por favor háganme una sonrisa, pongan en su reviews chistes o cosas graciosas, estoy algo deprimida. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Bye.


	8. La bebida Rain Bowl

Sup! Sorry por tardarme pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Cuidar a los perror, ayudar a mi familia, colegio, etiquetas para los cuadernos, etc. Mucho tiempo para actividades y poco tiempo para escribir, no en verdad, casi no tengo tiempo. Hasta hoy actualice mi otra historia von Jack Frost 'Frozen Pumpkin' leanla! No les pasara nada. Gracias al trabajo, no tengo tiempo de receso, hasta ahora. Lo agarre para culimpiarme y escribir. Si esta corto pues ni modo, en el iPad no se puede ver cuantas palabras llevo. Y por cierto... me estaban preguntando quien me gusta de Bajoterra pero aun no me decido entre Billy (es un estupido, ignorante y presumido) Mario (muy mayor) y... solo ellos ya que a Eli lo shippeo con Trixie. Yo a todos los chicos les encuentro defectos pero ustedes con quien me shippean!? Ponganlo en los reviews que chico me queda bien! _Quien es el chico ideal para mi? Nuevo programa para encontrar tu cita, todos los viernes a las 3:30 pm. Solo en 'Fanfiction'_

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 8

- ¿Y que lleva el 'Rain Bowl'?- Pregunto el Shane mientras veia a la mujer sacar posiones y bolsas negras.

- Unas sustancias deliciosas. Es mi bebida favorita.

- ¿Y por que lleva tantos colores?- Pregunto Trixie al recordar la bebida que estaba tomando Spencer. (Oh genial! Pusieron reggaeton. Oh! Adiós inspiración!)

- ¿¡Por que no!? Iré a ayudar a Fionna con la bebida.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también a ayudar?- Trixie estaba interesada en ver.

- Esta bien. Sígueme. (WOHO! Quitaron el reggaeton... oh... esperen... lo pusieron otra vez -.-)

Los dos chicas se dirigieron donde se encontraba Fionna.

- Bien, Fionna. Seremos tus ayudantes.

- Bien. Trixie, pásame ese frasco azul. Spencer, el frasco verde.- Las dos trajieron los frascos. - Trixie, el morado. Spencer, rojo sangre.

- ¡Genial! Mi color favorito.

- ¿¡Sangre!?

- No te preocupes. No es sangre de verdad, es solo el color.- Explico Fionna. Las dos llevaban los frascos que Fionna les pedía. - El frasco aqua y el amarillo... el celeste y el blanco... el rojo con blanco y el cafe... y de ultimo el gris. Ahora la otra chica, traeme el agua.- Fionna mezclaba todos los ingredientes en un tazón sopero de piedra. Aun no le habia puesto el agua. - Pónganse esto.- Fionna les dio unas gafas protectoras.

- ¿Y esto para que?- Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

- No preguntes, solo pontelos.- Ella se los puso. - ¡Todos los demás abajo!- Fionna le puso el agua y la mezcla hizo explosión, el humo era de varios colores, creo que los colores que Fionna les puso excepto el gris. Todos se pararon al terminar la explosión. - Bien... solo falta el hielo y estará lista la bebida.

- Una pregunta Fionna.

- Dime lindo troll.

- ¿Hará explosión otra vez?

- No, lindo. Solo denme el hielo y unos vasos.

- Ok...- Todos les dieron lo que Fionna necesitaba, hielo y seis vasos. Ella le puso el hielo y lo revolvió. Sirvió la mezcla en los seis vasos y los repartió.

- Y díganme... ¿Es primera vez que prueban el 'Rain Bowl'?- Les pregunto Fionna.

- Nunca había escuchado de la bebida.

- Bueno... solo les diré que la primera vez que lo tomen tendrán alucinaciones. (si yo se, es como una droga pero no lo es.)

- ¿¡Alucinaciones!?

- Como una zebra que quiere ser caballo (Kangaroo Court - Capital Cities) y así.

- Mejor no me la tomo.- Dijo Kord mientras ponía una cara de asco.

- No te preocupes, Kord. Es delicioso, te volverás adicto con una solo sorbo.

- El Maravilloso Pronto hará todo lo que sea necesario para que sea reconocido.

- ¡Oh! Cállate topoide.- Dijo Fionna ya harta de escuchar al topoide alabarse a si mismo. Todos dieron un sorbo.

- ¡QUE DELICIOSO!- Dijeron en unísono. La banda de Shane se tomo todo el vaso de un solo, hasta pidieron mas. Fionna les dio la segunda ronda, otra vez se tomaron el vaso de un solo, era evidente, LA BANDA DE SHANE SE HABIA VUELTO ADICTA A LA BEBIDA RAIN BOWL.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Calma!- Spencer trato de calmarlos. Ella recordó cuando la probo por primera vez. Había perdido todo, sus amigos, hasta el chico que le gustaban. Fionna la encontró y la única forma para curarla era reducir su edad. Ella ahora tendría tres años mas, la edad de los chicos pero gracias a eso, tenia 13. Gracias a Dios, ellos se habían calmado, ahora empezaba las alucinaciones.

- Chicos... veo un conejo con tres ojos.- Dijo Eli mientras se tambaleaba.

- Yo veo un caballo bailando el baile del troll.- Dijo Kord que se encontraba al igual que el Shane. Toda la Banda empezó a tambalearse y decir cosas sin sentido. Fionna y Spencer solo se reían. Unas horas después se desmayaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Spencer aun seguía despierta, al igual que Fionna.

- Fionna... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro linda.

- ¿Volveré a tener mi edad?

- Sigo buscando la poción. No te me desesperes.

- ¡Pero quiero volver a tener mi edad original!- Esto lo sabia Kord.

- ¿Para que? ¿Para volver a ver al chico que te gustaba?

- ¿El? Ya lo he olvidado. Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro. ¿Por que crees que exploro toda esta caverna? Creo que es la mas grande.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Yo dije que iba a estar corto... no tengo ganas de escribir y creo que ya era hora de actualizar. Desde ahora me tardare en publicarlos, estoy extremadamente ocupada. Estoy planeando muchas historias mas. Espero que les haya gustado y no les prometo que subiré el nuevo capitulo pronto. No se olviden de poner cual seria mi chico perfecto de Bajoterra.


	9. Trixie se desmayo!

Me voy a poner mas ocupada así que disfruten este capitulo por que ya saben... la escuela arruina la inspiración. Se los digo por que cuando tengo una idea o algo parecido es en clase y están dictando o explicando y no me quiero atrasar o que me quiten el cuaderno de ideas, si preguntan ya ha pasado pero gracias a Dios no a mi, si no a una compañera que le escribía una carta al chico que le gustaba. Y bueno, si no esta la profesora mis compañeras me estorban para escribir, soy la escritora del grado. Cuando tengo una idea de una nueva historia todos me dicen: "Cuando la empeces a escribir, me la das a mi primero para que la lea." Asi o algo parecido.

Los dejo leyendo escritores y lectores! Y por cierto... en verdad... quien es mi chico perfecto de Bajoterra? Billy o Mario? Ustedes opinen por que necesito saber.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 9

- Seguro... es evidente que aun lo amas.

- No es asi.

- Spencer...

- ¡Que no! Ya he olvidado el pasado. Ahora debemos descansar mañana los llevare al "Ascenso".

- ¿Y quieres saber sobre tu vida amorosa? Podemos ir a mi bola de cristal.- La babosa de Spencer, Vinca, había escuchado todo. Ella chillo de aprobación, sabia que su ama aun sentía algo por ese chico pero nunca lo admitía por que lo podían usar en su contra. Ademas, ya no supo mas de el.

- Esta bien pero luego a descansar.- Fionna tomo asiento y despertó su bola de cristal. (Si, tiene vida) La bola despertó y Fionna preparo todo.

- Bien, esta listo. Toma asiento Spencer. Mi bola de cristal quiere decirte algo.

- Ya se... mi vida amorosa.

- No, te equivocas. Lo que te quiere decir es sobre tu vida amorosa.- Spencer solo rodeo los ojos al solo oír esto. - Un día encontraras el amor. No cualquier amor, un amor que ya conocías. No será de odio ni de amistad, mas bien de incomodidad. Los dos sienten lo mismo que el otro pero ninguno de los dos tiene coraje para decirle al otro lo que siente. Ninguno podrá verse al otro por pena, por pensar de que hará algo...

- ¡Ya basta! Esto es mas un cuento infantil como si fuera la Bella Durmiente solo que yo si estoy despierta.

- Spencer... ¿Extrañas ser mayor?

- Obviamente... seria mayor que ellos... por un año.

- Tal vez pueda encontrar la cura. Deberíamos dormir.

- Eso fue lo que dije antes que leyeras tu bendita bola.

- No la insultes. Podría caerte una maldición.

- Que te quitaran años de vida ya es una maldición. Buenas noches.- Spencer estaba enfadada con el hechizo y con Fionna. Para ella, no tener la propia edad es una maldición que nunca podrá romperse.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron excepto... las babosas, especialmente Vinca. Trixie empezaba a sentirse.

- Chicos... me duele la cabeza.- Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente. Trixie se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa donde esta la bola de cristal de Fionna.

- Linda, ¿estas bien?- Fionna empezó a preocuparse por ella como si fuera su madre.

- No, Fionna. Siento que...- Y al instante Trixie se desmayo.

- ¡Trixie!- Los demás estaban desayunando. Eli dejo su desayuno y salió corriendo hacia Trixie. (Awwws! :3) - Fionna... ¿Ella esta bien?

- Creo que no... creo que ella es alérgica al Rain Bowl.- Al escuchar esto, Kord, Pronto y Spencer voltearon sorprendidos.

- Eso no puede ser. Si fuera alérgica se hubiera inchado y todo, no se hubiera desmayado.

- Eli, esto no es el Mundo Ardiente.- Dijo Spencer mientras se levantaba de su asiento con su desayuno.

- ¿Entonces se desmayan?

- O mueren.- Dijo Kord desde la mesa de desayuno.

- ¿¡Mueren!?- Eli empezó a ver el pulso de Trixie.

- Jajaja, no. Solo quería ver tu expresión.- Kord no podía para de reír, Eli solo rodeo los ojos.

- Eso no es gracioso, Kord.

- No solo se desmayan, a veces se enferman.- Dijo Fionna. - La llevare a mi habitación y haré un ritual para curarla. Necesito que alguien fuerte la cargue.- Todos voltearon a ver a Kord.

- ¡Oh no! No me miren a mi. Estoy comiendo.

- Yo te ayudare, Fionna. Yo la cargo.

- Eso es adorable.- Dijo Spencer, los otros la miraron extrañados.- ¿Que? Yo tambien tengo sentimientos.

Eli cargo a Trixie (momento épico Elixie, chicas). La llevo al cuarto de Fionna donde Fionna la iba a curar. En el cuarto de Fionna había un montón de cosas extrañas. Eli puso a Trixie cuidadosamente en la cama de Fionna.

- Gracias, Eli.

- No hay de que.- Fionna noto que Eli no se iba como ella esperaba.

- ¿Sabes de que no es necesario que estés aquí?

- Bueno, es que quiero saber si estará bien.

- Ella estará bien. Ve a comer tu desayuno.

- Esta bien.- Eli se alejo con lentitud, paso por paso. Al final salio y se sento con los otros.

- Así que... ¿Que tal Trixie?- Pregunto Kord antes de notar la cara de preocupado del Shane.

- ¡Kord!- Dijo Spencer con un tono de regaño. - Mejor hablemos de otra cosa... tu eres un Shane y conoces a todas las personas de Bajoterra, ¿no?

- Pues algo parecido.

- ¿Conoces a la Banda Hoola?

- Si.

- ¿Siguen siendo tres?

- Si, ¿Por que preguntas?

- Una vez me quisieron robar a Vinca. Fue horrible.

- ¿Que es lo que paso?- Pregunto Eli.

- Estaba explorando cerca de aquí y aparecieron. Me retaron, vieron que era mejor que ellos, y quisieron a Vinca. Me lastimaron pero al final yo gane.

- Billy siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Billy? A el no lo conozco.

- Entonces... ¿Quien te reto?

- No me acuerdo muy bien como se llamaba pero tenia la edad de Will Shane.

- Tal vez sea el padre de Billy.

- Si...

- ¿También conoces a Garfio Rojo?

- Por supuesto... el me dio esta lanzadora y estos ace...- Spencer lo interrumpio.

- El es mi abuelo.- Todos escupieron sus desayunos.

- ¿Garfio Rojo es tu abuelo?

- Si, lo se. No parece.

- ¿Por que no te fuiste con el cuando tus padres murieron?

- ¿En verdad lo conoces? A el le gusta estar solo y no queria que estuviera en peligro. La banda Hoola lo atormentaba.

- Ok... creo que todos necesitamos un respiro.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Estoy pensando que debería quedarme con Mario Bravado. No se, estoy confundida. Hay me ayudan en los comentarios y pronto terminare este fic. Aun no han adivinado la película? Pues les diré que la dan en el Disney XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que ya voy a empezar las clases :P. El aburrimiento llego. Y perdon por el titulo yo se que con solo leerlo dijieron: _**Oh por Dios! Que mala es!.**_ Y si, soy mala :D


	10. El curamiento

Sup! Adivinen que! Me quedo con Mario, es decir que Spencer se quedara con Mario, oh rayos... me adelante. Realmente no se como llamar el ship, así como llaman 'Twistem' 'Kory' y así, ustedes elijan el nombre y yo veré cual es el mejor. Esto es corto por que... la verdad no se solo se que sera corto. Gracias a Karen y a Karina y a Romy que siempre pasan apoyando me y todo. Y también gracias a todos los que me leen por poner reviews y apoyarme en esta historia. Me acuerdo cuando tenia muy mala autoestima... gracias por aceptarme en su familia! Son lo mejor! Me gusta que disfruten mi fanfic ya que... Frozen Pumpkin no recibe muchos comentarios pero aun así me gusta escribirlo. En fin, solo les quería decir que me quedo con Mario!

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 10

- ¿También conocen a Mario Bravado?- Pregunto Spencer mientras veia su desayuno.

- Si, por supuesto que si.

- El y yo éramos buenos amigos, siempre estábamos juntos...

- ¿Y que paso?- Ni Kord sabia lo que le había pasado.

- Nuestras familias eran unidas, mi padre trabajaba con su padre. Se que Mario es mayor que yo, que tiene 20, pero aun así nos queríamos. Ademas, el solo me llevaba 4 años. El era 4 años mayor que yo.- Spencer tenia una sonrisa pero unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos. - Un día mis padres murieron, y... no lo volví a ver.- Muchas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento mucho, Spencer. Pero... ¿Como es que ahora el te lleva 7 años?

- Por el mismo Rain Bowl me volví loca. Fionna me encontró y me curo pero reducio mi edad. Por eso la visito constantemente.- Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- Spencer, no te preocupes, Fionna encontrara la cura.

- Espero que si. Levantare los platos y los vasos.

- Nosotros los haremos, su alteza.- Dijo Pronto con sus ojos grandes, haciendo una reverencia.

- Pronto tiene razón, tu ya has ayudado mucho. Ahora nosotros, los hombres, ya que no esta Trixie, te ayudaremos.- Dijo Kord.

- Gracias.

- Y por cierto, hubo un momento en que Mario fue famoso, hasta tuvo su programa de televisión, pero ahora maneja una pizzería.- Dijo Eli, levantando el vaso de Spencer.

Los chicos recogieron y fueron a lavar los platos, Spencer fue a ver en secreto a Fionna curando a Trixie. Ahí estaba, Fionna estaba agarrando unas hierbas, las trituro con sus propias manos, a la derecha de Fionna había un libro donde decía el conjuro de curamiento y a su izquierda estaba la pobre Trixie. Fionna empezó a leer las palabras del libro, mientras las decía, tiraba los pedazos de hierba, esos pedazos nunca se acababan.

- Asi no mu, cami son, shu mi comu, indi ni wi, la mu shi na, conchu mini.- Esas fueron las palabras que no se le entieron. Las otras eran entendibles pero el libro decía que la segunda parte debía decirlo rápido. - Curaalaniñaantesquemuera.- Después hizo la tercera parte que era parecida a la primera. - Cani suku, miki landi, ashu mina, cami lando, subu bonu, vina linda.- Cuando Fiona termino, a Spencer le dolió el cuerpo y la cabeza. Ella se sintió un poco mas alta.

Ella se alejo y fue a la sala y se tiro al sofá. Ella cerro los ojos unos 5 minutos, sintió su ropa apretada, Vinca ya había despertado y estaba cerca de ella, la babosa llamo a las otros babosas para que se acercaran a ver. Vinca empezó a preocuparse. Todas las babosas vieron que los otros, los machos, estaban en frente, ellas empezaron a chillar. Los demás las voltearon a ver.

- ¡Babosas! ¡Que molestas son!- Dijo Pronto con fastidio.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa Masa?- Dijo Kord dirigiéndose a su babosa carnero.

- ¿Burpy? ¿Joules? ¿Que les pasa?- Las babosas señalaron a la chica la cual abrió los ojos.

- Hola chicos... solo me dolía la cabeza. ¿Ya lavaron todos los platos y vasos? Si no, yo los puedo lavar.- Los chicos se quedaron con boca abierta, la chica ya había crecido, era como la estatura de Eli (le paso a Trixie XD). - ¿Que les pasa chicos? ¿Acaso nunca vieron a una chica adolorida?

- Spencer... creo que la maldición... se rompió.- Dijo Kord sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¿A que te refieres?- La chica se paro y noto que ya era de la estatura de Eli. - ¿Por que se volvieron enanos?

- Ya no tienes 13 años.- Dijo el chico peliazul que se encontraba igual que Kord. - Ahora tienes 16 años.

- Es decir que... ¡SE ROMPIO LA MALDICION!- La chica empezó a reír y saltar, estaba muy feliz. De repente, Fionna salió del cuarto.

- Estará bien la chica pelirroja. Pero deben irse ya. Alguien debe cargar a Trixie.

- ¡Fiona! ¿¡Que crees!? Ya no tengo 13. Espera... a Eli le dolerá los brazos si la lleva todo el camino.

- Pensé que Kord la llevaría.- Dijo Pronto, señalando al troll.

- Si la lleva Eli será mas romántico.

- ¡Oye!- Dijo el Shane mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

- En fin, debemos irnos en tu transporte, Fionna.

- ¿Fionna tiene una Meca-Bestia?- Pregunto el troll de la cavernas, mientras volteaba ver a todas partes para verla.

- Algo parecido, hermano. ¿Que dices Fionna?- Pregunta la princesa.

- Esta bien, ten las llaves.

- ¡Alto! Tu iras con nosotros.- Dijo el Shane.

- Bien, empacare mis cosas.

- Pero solo será como de dos horas.- Dijo Spencer muy extrañada.

- No hablo de mi ropa, sino de mis posiciones y mis libros de embrujo.

- Ah...- Dijeron todos en unísono.

- Bien, ¿Quien cargara a la chica hacia el transporte?

- ¡Que lo haga Eli!- Dijo Spencer, todos la voltearon a ver. - Lo siento, creo que se salió de mi mente.

- Mejor yo lo hago, así Spencer se calma.- Dijo Kord, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Fionna.

- Gracias, hermano.- Dijo Spencer sarcásticamente.

Kord llego al cuarto de Fionna, vio todo lo que estaba ahí.

- esto es espeluznante.- Dijo. Fionna estaba ahí, así que ella lo voltio a ver. - Lo siento, creo que se salió de mi mente.

- Solo cárgala.- El la tomo y se la puso en el hombro, salió del cuarto y ahí se encontraban los otros esperándolo.

- Bien, tu debes dirigirnos.- Dijo el Shane dirigiéndose a la princesa Spencer.

- Síganme.- Ella los guió afuera de la casa de Fionna, ella fue hacia el otro lado de la casa donde se encontraba un auto-bus con dibujos extraños. - Este es el transporte de Fionna, todos abordo.- Todos se subieron y tomaron asiento, todos esperaron Fionna, la cual venia con una maletín grande. Ella subió y se sentó en el asiento del capitán.

- ¿Ya están todos?- Dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo.

- Si.- Respondieron en unísono.

- Entonces... ¿Que estamos esperando?- Y así emprendieron su viaje.

Ya en medio camino Spencer empezó hablar con Eli.

- ¿Como conociste a Trixie?

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¿Como la conociste?

- Ella me salvo de un rufián.

- Aww! Lo siento... es que ustedes son adorables.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu la amas y ella te ama a ti también.

- ¿Como estas segura?

- Es obvio. La manera en la que te mira. La manera que actúan cuando están cerca. Se abrazaron dos veces.

- ¡Oye! ¿Como sabes eso?

- Conozco a Fionna.

- Oh claro...

- Deberían declararse.

- Pero que tal si yo no le gusto, me odiara.

- Eli, ella te ama también. Ella te dio un abrazo. ¿Se lo dio a Kord? ¿Se lo dio a Pronto? No, verdad. Te lo dio a ti y es por que te ama. Solo piénsalo.- Spencer dejo al Shane pensativo, al parecer ella tiene razón.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Creo que Spencer merecía ser feliz, no solo Eli. Si no adivinaron la película aquí les va otra pista, en esa película sale una banda y lleva muerte tras muerte. Y si, es de Disney. Gracias por los reviews y todo. Si amas a Mario también, no me odies. Gracias por leer. Y yo se que es muy rapido que lo suba pero es porque ya lo quiero terminar y ya va a empezar el colegio.

Bye~Bye (Hace mucho que no ponía eso)

-SlugterraFan-DayDreamer


	11. El Ascenso

Hola! Men, gracias por dominarme verdad a los premios de Fanfiction, aun que no tenga a mi Mario ahí a la par. Pues creo que este fanfic es muy asombroso tiene mas de 1,000 visitas y eso me dan ganas de llorar pero no voy a poner cosas en un fanfic. Mucha gente quiere ver accion en este fanfic, suspenso y todo pero lastimosamente este es el ultimo capitulo de este hermoso fanfic. Lastimosamente. Pienso hacer uno con el sexy Mario y se que no es solo mío también esta Sakura y Lore, así que, aun que Spencer sea mi OC, es decir yo, imaginen que también son ustedes, por que creo que todas merecemos amor, y yo no lo necesito mucho. Otra lastima es que ya empece clases así que, por eso esto es algo tardío pero no importa, literalmente siempre me viene la inspiración, yo lo que hago no es escribirla en el cuaderno sino en mi agenda o en mi cuaderno de Tareas (es de superman versión Baby! X3). Les agradezco a los que aman esta historia y como escribo y ya vere si hago algo de Sperio (esta bien ese nombre para el ship?), un fanfic, un one-shot o lo que sea.

PD: Me imagine que **TERMINARA** como una película que he visto más de mil veces pero no por eso soy una bendita copiona ;)

PD: Este capitulo hay mucho Elixie!

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 10

Había quedado pensativo, como iba al lado de la ventana, no se perdió nada de la vista, aun que ya había estado mucho antes en Bajoterra, había lugares que no conocía. La princesa pelinegra se había movido de lugar, para dejar al Shane solo. (Sonrisa picara) Trixie ya se había levantado, sin ningún problema y ningún dolor. Al solo despertarse, se dirigió hacia el Shane.

- ¿Eli?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba a la par de el.

- ¡Oh! Hola Trixie. No note cuando te despertaste.

- Si, lo se. Por cierto... gracias por preocuparte por mi.

- ¿Que no estabas desmayada?- El chico peliazul empezaba a sonrojarse.

- Si, así es, pero mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo.

- ¿¡Todo!?

- Bueno, casi todo. Eli...

- ¿Si?

- Se que ya pregunte sobre esto pero... ¿Como es la Luna?

- ¿Nunca la has visto?

- Toda mi vida be vivido en Bajoterra.

- Si, es cierto. Bueno, es una gran esfera, es blanca, a veces esta en distintas maneras. A veces llena, a veces no hay, a veces la mitad.

- ¿Por que?

- La verdad, no lo se. Es cosa de la Luna.

- ¿Sabes cual es mi sueño?

- Ser camarógrafa.

- Ademas de ese.

- Ni idea.

- Es ver la Luna.

- Pero nunca creíste en la Superficie.

- Si pero... siempre tuve curiosidad. Mi madre siempre me hablaba de ella.

- ¡CHICOS! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- Grito Fionna mientras estacionaba el bus.

- ¿Este es el descenso?

- Así es.- Dijo Spencer.

- Nunca me lo imagine así.- El "Ascenso" era una cueva, adentro había unas escaleras que te llevaban arriba, hasta el Mundo Ardiente. - ¿Como es que los trolls no lo han descubierto?

- A los trolls solo les importa las maquinas.- Dijo Spencer

- ¡Oye!

- Lo siento hermano, pero es la verdad.

- Así que... este es el adiós.- Dijo el Shane con una tristeza enorme. Pronto empezó a llorar.

- ¡Eli! ¡Te extrañare mucho!- El topoide no dejaba de llorar.

- Yo también a ti, Pronto.

- Eli, fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amigo para toda la vida.- Dijo Kord dandole un fuerte abrazo de troll.

- Gracias... Kord... pero... seria mejor... que me dejaras... respi...- El Shane estaba completamente rojo. El troll lo soltó disculpándose.

- Lo siento, Eli.

- Eli Shane, eres un gran chico. Y... en este momento, te daré mi regalo de despedida.- Esa era Spencer que guardaba algo, todos, hasta Fionna, se quedaron extrañados. La pelinegra con ojos aqua tomo del brazo a Trixie.

- ¿Me regalas a Trixie?

- No... te la doy para que te la lleves.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Llévatela, recuerda su sueño.

- Spencer, yo...

- No, Eli. Tienes que hacer esto para hacer feliz. Solo llévatela antes que cambie de opinión.- Dijo la ultima parte don dramatización, definitivamente era hermana de Kord, solo que sin ser un troll.

- ¿Trixie... quieres venir conmigo?

- ¡Di que si!- Dijeron los demás.

- Esta bien.

- Eso si es amor.- Dijo la de los ojos aqua. - ¿Que? Yo también tengo sentimientos.

- La profecía de la bola se ha cumplido. Ahora vayan.- Dijo Fionna con su bola de cristal. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a subir los escalones, al tercer escalón se dieron vuelto y vieron a todos despedirse, era obvio, era una tarde de sentimientos.

- Spencer... antes que se me olvide... la pizzería se llama Pizza Rebote.- Dijo Eli.

- ¡Uhh! Alguien esta enamorada de Mario Bravado. Oh esperen... ¡Mi hermana tiene un novio estrella! ¿¡Como no me lo dijiste!?- El troll se había emocionado mucho. El Shane no paraba de reírse.

- ¡Te odio Eli!

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a subir, tardaron tres días en llegar al Mundo Ardiente o la Superficie, Eli noto que era de noche.

- ¿También es oscuro aquí? Pensé que había luz.- Dijo Trixie desanimada.

- No... sígueme.- El le agarro la mano y salieron del túnel. Se encontraba la Luna enorme y hermosa. Estaba llena.

- ¿Esa es la Luna?- Dijo la chica sin quitar su cara de asombro.

- Si, Trixie. Espero que estés feliz estando conmigo.

- ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Esto es hermoso!- Trixie de la emoción se tiro hacia Eli, e hizo que los dos cayeron, uno encima del otro.

- Oye... cuidado con el beso.

- ¿El beso?- Eli le robo un beso, ella había quedado en shock. Era Eli la que la estaba besando y era obvio que le gusta.

Y este ha sido un final feliz.

Atte.

La Bola de Cristal.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Les gusto? Este es el final del todo el fic, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias otra vez por dominarme para los premios. Si les hace útil mi nombre es Jade, así no escriben el gran testamento. La verdad, ayer lo escribí, en la noche pero en mi cuarto no hay internet y se preguntaran... ¿Si ya lo tenia hecho, por que lo sube ahora? La razón la tiene el colegio. En fin... gracias, hay me dicen si quieren que haga fics de Sperio y ustedes también pueden hacerlo.

Oh genial! Ya me vino una idea para un fanfic. Si escriben un fic para mi, pues seria un honor, créanme, un honor grande. Gracias a todos!

11 capitulos de Elixie.

Proximamente un fic de Sperio.

PD: la pelicula era **_TRON_**.


End file.
